Santa Is Not Real
by Sylvia-san
Summary: Like the what the title implies, ten years old Hibari tells seven years old Tsuna that Santa is not real. 1827 fluff.


**Sylvia-san: Don't worry! I'm still alive! I haven't updated anything in a long time due to family circumstances and a science fair project. I hate those. However, I couldn't help but write something for Christmas so here goes nothing! :D**

**Warning: OOC characters. In this case, it's OOC Hibari. Also, there is a poor sense of humor here.**

* * *

"KYOYA, YOU MEANIE!"

Seven-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi dashed out through the front door of the Hibari residence. Ten-year-old Hibari Kyoya sighed as he picked up the flier dropped by Tsuna. The flier showed a man with an overly large beard while wearing a red suit accompanied by a pair of black boots and a red hat. Printed on the middle of the flier with big red letters was, "Santa Claus Is Currently In Town! Come See Him Before He Leaves At The Namimori Mall!"

"Kyo-chan, why did Tsu-chan leave the house crying?" A young-looking woman with long black hair entered the room. She had grey eyes just like Kyoya, except they were much gentle and filled with emotions. She had on a white blouse and a black skirt to go with it. Her face was set with a worried frown as she stared at Kyoya with accusation in her eyes.

Deciding to ignore his mother's question, he said, "Don't call me that. That kind of name-calling is only for herbivores."

Deciding to also ignore her son's statement (Like mother, like son? xD), Hibari Mana persisted on asking about Tsuna.

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly again as he thought back to the events that had led to Tsuna running out of the house.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Kyoya! Let's go to the Namimori Mall!"_

_Kyoya looked up from the book he was reading . He raised an eyebrow at the excitement that was practically radiating off of the petite boy sitting in front of him._

"_You know I hate crowding." Kyoya continued to read his book about the food chain. To be honest, the book was pretty interesting with all the herbivore and carnivore talk. Not that he'll ever admit or show that._

"_Ehh? B-but Santa is going to be there!" The brunet tucked out a neatly folded paper from his pant pocket and presented it to the skylark. The said skylark unfolded the paper and read its contents. He snorted and gave it back to the brunet._

"_Herbivore, Santa is not real." Tsuna's eyes widened and he gaped like a fish. The raven just watched, amused at the herbivore's expression._

"_No, he is real! Mama said so!"_

"_She's lying. Listen, herbivore. You know those presents that just magically appear under the Christmas tree? Yeah, those. They are not from Santa. In fact, Santa..." Kyoya paused for a slightly dramatic effect._

"_...is our parents in disguise." Everything became silent. The seven-year-old's eyes were spirals as he slowly digested everything that the raven said. Suddenly, Kyoya could feel the brunet's shoulders shaking. His eyes widened a small fraction as he saw Tsuna's eyes watering and his lips trembling. It would have been an adorable sight for Kyoya if it weren't for the words that soon came out of his mouth._

"_KYOYA, YOU MEANIE!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Ohh... It totally makes sense now..." Mana and Kyoya had long moved to the kitchen table for the flashback. Mana looked straight into Kyoya's eyes and she said, "You better go apologize now, Kyo-chan."

"I don't see what I did wrong. I simply told the herbivore the truth," the raven retorted back. And after all, Hibari Kyoya simply doesn't apologize.

"You won't understand, seeing that you are more mature than kids your age. You're like your dad in that aspect. Just go and apologize. I'm sure Tsu-chan will forgive you."

"..."

"Kyoya," Mana repeated in a stern voice.

"Hmph." And off Kyoya went to find the brunet herbivore.

* * *

_'Now, where would the herbivore could have wandered off...' _Kyoya thought to himself. Tsuna wasn't at home as told by Nana, Tsuna's mother. He pondered on where Tsuna could have went until an idea struck his mind.

The raven headed straight to Namimori Elementary School, past the front gates. From there he walked behind the school and there he was. There were trees around the path that formed a circle and there were dried up leaves on the ground. Right in the middle of that circle of trees was another tree. The tree was much bigger than the rest and it had a wider trunk. And sitting right near the trunk of that particular trunk was the brunet that Kyoya had been searching for.

Kyoya walked up to the brunet who was in fetal position with his head down at the moment. Kyoya stood in front of Tsuna until there was a shadow cast upon the latter. Tsuna flinched but they both didn't say a word. The skylark wanted to sigh for the umpteen time that day but thought better of it. Instead, he chose to sit next to Tsuna and stayed silent.

The silence was broken when the petite boy asked, "How do you always manage to find me?"

"Your hiding places are obvious and this is one of them," Kyoya replied. "After all, this is the place where we first met."

The wind blew as Tsuna remembered the time when they first met two years ago. It was tough to have the skylark open up to him, but it was worth it in the end.

"Yeah. At that time of year, the sakura trees were blossoming. It was so pretty." Tsuna smiled at the memory. "Too bad it's winter now. The leaves are dried up and we have to wait till next spring."

Silence came over them once again. Kyoya chose this moment to stand up. Tsuna turned his head to watch him. Kyoya reached into his pocket and took out a certain piece of paper and threw it at Tsuna. The brunet looked confused and he unfolded the piece of paper.

It was the flier.

"Let's go, herbivore." Tsuna smiled widely and he nodded rapidly. He ran to catch up with the raven who had already started to walk ahead of him.

* * *

The mall was bustling with people and children. According to the flier, Santa Claus was on the 3rd floor so there the duo went.

"Umph!" Tsuna bumped into another boy who had been running around. He was probably a few years older than Tsuna.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy yelled.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You- OUCH!" The boy fell down to the ground as he rubbed his head with his palm of his hand. Right behind the boy stood Kyoya with his tonfas out and glaring at the boy on the ground.

"Herbivore, get out of the way." Another glare was sent to the cowering boy.

"MOMMY!" The boy's yell echoed as he ran away in search of... his mommy.

"Hmph." Kyoya retracted his tonfas into... wherever he places them and stalked up to Tsuna. He pulled the brunet up and checked him for injuries. Then he grabbed Tsuna's hand and started to walk to 'Santa' who was sitting on a chair with a child on his lap. Kyoya pushed through the line of children that were waiting for their turn to sit on Santa's lap, ignoring the protests and shouts of, "No skipping!"

The skylark marched up to Santa right when the child's turn to sit on his lap was done. Right then, Kyoya demanded the 'ridiculously dressed herbivore' to let the other herbivore (Tsuna) sit on his lap first. The man behind the suit cowered when he saw Kyoya. After all, who in Namimori doesn't know about the Hibari's?

"H-hohoho. Little boy, w-what's your name?" Santa managed to stutter out.

"Tsuna!"

"Well, Tsuna, what do you want for C-Christmas?"

"I want a robot toy for Christmas!" the brunet happily proclaimed.

"Hohoho! I hope you have been a good boy this year! Unfortunately, our time is up! I h-hope to see you again!" Santa said a little bit too quickly, desperate to get out of the little Hibari's gaze. Santa let Tsuna down from his lap and continued with his job.

"Kyoya, you should go sit on Santa's lap too! You can tell him what you want!"

"No. Only herbivores do that stuff." Tsuna pouted as the raven proceeded to walk away from the crowd. He could only stand in a crowd for so long.

Tsuna walked alongside with Kyoya until his eyes spotted something. The petite boy grabbed the skylark's arm with strength that he didn't even know he had and ran towards it. Kyoya's eyes widened a little as he was dragged. Soon, they both stopped.

"Wah! Look at this, Kyoya! It's so pretty!" Said person looked up and there right in front of him was a Christmas tree. The Christmas tree was decorated with ornaments and lights but the most eye-catching thing was the small pieces of paper hanging on the tree.

"What are those?" Kyoya asked, not knowing what those pieces of paper were. Well, you couldn't really blame him. He's not the type to go around and celebrate Christmas and its traditions.

"You're supposed to write what you want for Christmas and you hang it up on the tree," Tsuna explained. "Let's write one too!" Tsuna took two pieces of paper and a pen for each of them.

"Here!" Tsuna handed the paper and pen to Kyoya who just stared at the objects.

"And why should I do this herbivore-ish act?"

"Please? With a cherry on top?" The brunet pleaded... with his infamous puppy eyes. Of course, with some hesitation, Kyoya relented while keeping his stoic face. It wouldn't hurt to just write a few words, right?

"Done!" Tsuna exclaimed. He went ahead and hung it on the tree. While he did that, Kyoya just stared blankly at the piece of paper.

_'What am I supposed to write? I don't wish for anything.'_ Kyoya looked around the mall.

_'Toys?'_ No, he outgrew that a long time ago. _'Clothes?'_ He's got plenty. _'Money?'_ What kind of wish was that?

The young Hibari looked around until his eyes landed on a certain brunet. He suddenly smirked and his hands moved to write on the piece of paper. After that, he hung the paper on the tree.

"Come one, let's go, herbivore."

"Hai!" Tsuna jogged up to the raven to catch up with him.

"Oh right! What did you wish for, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"..."

"Kyoya!"

"..."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"...That's for me to know and you to find out." Tsuna lowered his gaze to the ground with a pout on his lips.

Unbeknownst to the brunet, Kyoya was gazing at him with a small smile on his lips. Oh, how he loved teasing Tsuna.

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I know that I said that I wanted a robot for Christmas, but what I REALLY want for Christmas is for Kyoya to stay by my side forever! He's my bestest friend after all!_

_P.S: Please don't put Kyoya on the naughty list! :D_

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

_Ridiculously-dressed-herbivore, I know you're not real, but whatever. I was told that I am supposed to write what I want here. I'll make it simple: I want to get stronger. That little rabbit will probably still be useless in the future and he's going to need me whether he likes it or not._

_P.S: Give me a book about the food chain. _

_-Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

**Sylvia-san: OOC Hibari is so fun to write. At the part where Hibari tells Tsuna that Santa is not real, I thought that he was on crack for a minute. xD**

**Gosh, I suck at fluff so much. This feels so rushed. I wanted to write more and add an omake but I'm not sure. I also wanted to add how Kyoya and Tsuna first met but I thought better of it. **

**Also, does this count as 1827? LOL. I guess it would be 1827 fluff since they're kids and all.**


End file.
